


Sweet Morning

by 2Loverz



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Father/Son Incest, M/M, Slight Cursing, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 12:08:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4179312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Loverz/pseuds/2Loverz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's father's day and Legolas intends to give his ada the best start for this day possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Disowner: I don't own neither of them (shall I ever do so, I promise to share)  
> Disclaimer: this is solely the fruits of my perverted, Thrandolas-obsessed brain
> 
> Beta'ed by elven-nicknacks. Thanks a lot for fab work, sweetie. :)
> 
> Enjoy!

Being awakened by a sweet warmth surrounding his cock was something Thranduil certainly thoroughly enjoyed. Sighing, he let himself sink further into the pillows and simply enjoy what a very talented mouth was doing to him. And said talented mouth knew exactly what it was doing. As well as did the wicked tongue that sneaked its way right into the slit every now and then, just to retreat and follow the thick, prominent vein on the underside of his member, right down to his balls. He faintly wished that hot mouth would suck on them and the soft tongue would lick them but no complaint left his lips when this didn't happen.

 

 

Unexpectedly the mouth stopped its pleasing motions. It remained motionless, but only for mere moments, when Thranduil suddenly felt as if like a door was being opened and his dick slid even further into the hot cavern; he could happily lie here for the rest of his life.

 

 

After enjoying a few blissful moments it was then that the king rose. Supporting himself on his elbows he looked down on himself and what he saw had him smile. It was not a bobbing head, as he expected to see, no it was the blanket moving up and down. He felt the heat in his loins rising even more, it had something forbidden, something nobody was supposed to see. And that was not exactly far from the truth.

 

 

With a groan he thought back to that day when his son did the ultimate decadency and sucked him off during a meeting. No, never would he forget that day.

 

 

Shaking his head in amusement he pulled the covers aside "You naughty, boy," the king fake-scolded his son.

 

 

If Legolas had been able to he would've said something back. Instead he continued to move his lips up and down along his father's length. A tiny smile left his lips though. His lips now slightly swollen and shiny with a mix of his own saliva and pre-cum.

 

 

Another groan left the king's throat, who then rose onto his left arm to let the fingers of his right hand slowly move over his son's cheek. Legolas had noticed from early on his father had a thing for petting him and not only while he was giving him a fabulous blowjob. His father loved to pet his son at any given chance, just as the king loved playing with his son's hair. Thus a hair pull kink had quickly developed. Legolas had no objection against any of that whatsoever. Quite the contrary, he liked to be pet and praised during sex. And it went both ways as Legolas never ceased to hold back anything when he felt the need to tell his father how good he was to his son.

 

 

Knowing what his father also liked he slightly turned his head, so the head of his father's dick would poke against the inside of his cheek, giving this whole act an even more dirty look. And he was right: Thranduil closed his eyes and groaned loudly; “You're gonna be the end of me” his voice showing the effect this had on the mighty king.

 

 

He was just so easy when it came to his son, his son of course using that card to its full advantage. As Thranduil's fingers run over the top of the shaft his dick gave an excited twitch and he could swear he felt how more pre-cum seeped out of it.

 

 

It was filthy how he loved seeing his own son having his dick between his lips, but they had done many worse things for this to be even considered sinful; both of them had given up caring of what others might think of them ages ago. They loved each other, that was all that mattered to them.

 

 

And exactly how much Legolas loved making his father happy was quite obvious in this very moment. After he had let his father pet him for a few more moments he drew his hand up all the way to the king's chest and pushed him back onto the bed, the rigid casing of his mouth never sleeping free from the throbbing member.

 

 

 _Such a talented cocksucker_ the king mused, letting his son push him back down while his son's unspoken message loud and clear: _lay back, enjoy, and let me do the work!_

 

 

Thranduil found he had no problem with doing just that. He laid down once more, both hands flat on the mattress, in a mute sign of surrender.

 

 

Legolas continued to give the hard flesh in his mouth the best treatment he possibly could. He took him all the way in until he could feel the soft pubic hair tickling his chin. Only then did he draw his lips back up- in one agonizing slow drag. The loud moan that left the king's lips a clear sign of the appreciation the divine feeling being brought upon him.

 

 

Everytime Thranduil would feel his member wedge itself through the deliciously tight and smooth throat of his son he would claw his hands tightly into the bad spread just so he would have something to hold onto. Whilst his love for grabbing a fistful of his son's hair during their lovemaking was prominent preference, he was fairly certain if he had held onto his son's hair right now he would undoubtedly have pulled quite a few strands out by now. The duvet wouldn't survive this without major damage either, but Thranduil couldn't care less about that and only tightened his grip the closer he came to his release.

 

 

Legolas knew all tricks he could use to bring his father to completion, whether it was a sweet, torturing slowness or a hot and messy manner in which his father would come within no time. This time Legolas decided upon the former approach as he began to move his mouth and tongue purposefully slow. The added pressure around Thranduil's dick had the king tremble after just a few push and pull motions.

 

 

Feeling the king tremble under his ministrations Legolas pushed himself up a little, leaning on one elbow and started to caress his father's trembling legs. Again, the effect he had on this mighty elf surprised him. Moving his hand along the smooth skin he could swear he felt his father shiver. If his lips weren't so occupied by the thick cock stretching his mouth so wonderfully he would have smiled happily.

 

 

 Legolas enjoyed the fact that his own father's cock moving deep within his mouth made it impossible for him to speak probably more than he should.

 

 

Aroused beyond imagination at this thought, Legolas drew his hand back to wrap it around the base of his own throbbing cock to get to his own conclusion. Gripping it tightly he pulled his hand back and forth. If anything his own quickly approaching peak had him suck on the cock in his mouth even more enthusiastically.

 

 

"By the Valar, Legolas. Your mouth," the king panted and praised his son “so close, you're so good to your ada."

 

 

The praise immediately had Legolas' dick leak even more of the clear fluid over his fingers, the slickening motions along his length now adding their own obscene noises in synchronism with the slurping noise that came from sucking the king's member. When his father's pleading reached his ears he shut his eyes tightly.

 

 

 

 _Pleading...begging..._ a thing this King usually never did or even considered doing. However, for his son Thranduil did this on a regular base, without thinking twice about it.

 

 

"Fuck...'Las...please...just...please,"

 

 

He was absentmindedly proud of himself at his ability still to be able to speak somewhat coherently though his suspicion grew that this would drastically change in a matter ofseconds. Finally, when there was nothing more than a few pathetic attempts at saying his son's name followed by a string of elvish curses Thranduil knew he was right.

 

 

A thing that always excited Legolas beyond imagination was his father's preference to talk dirty -elvish in particular- when he was about to reach his climax. Legolas considered drawing it out a little more for he just couldn't get enough of the sight of his father in this very state. His father, who was always the cold King, now laying twisting and turning in their bed begging his own son for completion. The prince knew that this was a thing he would never tire of experiencing, no matter how often this had already happened and would happen endless times again.

 

 

The only thing more enchanting than this image was when his father would tumble over the edge, when Thranduil lets go knowing he is safe with is son:

 

 

_His voice, such a sweet, yet guttural deep groan of his son's name._

 

_His hair messy and wild, yet still looking so flawless, spread out on the pillows in every direction._

 

_His head thrown back, giving Legolas a perfect view of his long neck._

 

_His back raised off the bed hard in one perfect arch._

 

_His legs trembling as if he was freezing._

 

_His hips jerking involuntarily, trying to push his member impossibly deeper._

 

_His hands twisted around the sheets so tight his knuckles turned white._

 

_His toes clenching and unclenching in what appeared to be rhythm of spurts of his seed._

 

 

 

 _If Legolas could he would capture this picture for eternity._ Never had he seen anything, or anyone more beautiful, still he remembered clearly how shocked he was when he saw his father like this for the very first time.

 

 

Legolas' eyes were so fixated on his father's every move at his height of his pleasure, he was almost was caught off guard when the sticky substance hit the back of his throat, which in turn caused his own seed to spill onto the sheets.

 

 

After his own orgasm ebbed away and he had swallowed every last drop of his father's seed, Legolas had only released his father's member after making sure he had nothing more to spill. Despite his father's still tender cock, Legolas cleaned the now soft member carefully with his tongue. It had a kind of an calming effect for both of them.

 

 

Only when he was satisfied did he crawl up the king's body and snuggled up close to him. There was a comfortable silence, both elves enjoying the afterglow of their lovemaking. Legolas's hand traced random patterns on Thranduil's smooth chest while the king's fingers drew lazily patterns along his son's back.

 

 

 

Thranduil didn't know what to make of it when all of a sudden his son cheekily rolled over and on top of his father to drape himself all over his ada's body.

 

 

"Hey there," Legolas said looking up as he rubbed his cheek against his father's broad chest straight away.

 

 

"Hey there," Thranduil lazily said back with a smile that turned into stifled a yawn.

 

 

"Some more sleep?"

 

 

This suggestion sounded wonderful to the king.

 

 

"Would you mind?"

 

 

"Mmmmmh...not if I can stay right where I am."

 

 

Thranduil felt his son smile against his chest.Wrapping his arms around the most pleasant blanket he could imagine he mumbled into is son's ear "of course, you can"

 

 

Satisfied to be laying atop of his beautiful king, Legolas made comfortable and was ready to let sleep take over the both of them. When suddenly a thought made him stir again.

 

 

"Ada?"

 

 

"Hmmmmmmm..."

 

 

"Happy father's day, ada. I love you!"

 

 

A smile appeared on the king's handsome face. "Thank you, íon-nin. I love you, too,"

 

 

Thranduil placed a kiss on top of his son's head before he and Legolas dozed off once more.

 

 


End file.
